chapter 1: highschool begins!
by StrawBerryBlond
Summary: Sakura is new to the school. Sasuke has a new obsesson with her........that is all i will tell but it does get interesting trust me. warning later in the chapter lemon


******

* * *

**

Chapter 1:

******New Girl**

**Hey please dnt burn me for this. This is my first ever but I wont be new at this for long soon I will take ur guys's critics and make them better! Also if u could I would like it if u gave me comments on this if u have any critics, problems and/or questions I will reply back most proptly!! And with out further dilay I give u……………My First Chapter!!**

* * *

Naruto woke up, that morning, with this weird feeling. He couldn't quit put his finger on it but he just felt like this strange, uncontrollable feeling of excitement.

It still remanded in the pit of his stomach while he took a shower and got dressed.

It wasn't till he was sitting down at his cold, dusty table in his dorm room, having breakfast, when he realized what it was.

"We're getting a new student!" he blurted out.

He couldn't contain a smile that was creeping along his face. He ran to the bathroom and got ready, again.

He wanted to make a good impression. Then he looked at the clock and it read 8:23a.m. Then he mumbled to himself "I shouldn't have taken that third shower." As he raced out the door.

* * *

Sakura raced out the door after having a quick shower and forgetting to eat. She was going to be late for her first day of school.

She ran as fast as she could concentrating all her chakra to her feet making her run with super-human speed.

She was starting to slow down, when "WACK!" she was hit by something huge and orange.

She looked up to see a boy lying on top of her. He had blond hair and an orange and black sweat suit.

"Um…excuse me?" Sakura said. "Can you please get OFF ME!!" she was starting to get aggravated.

The boy slowly came to his senses and saw a stunned face looking straight at him. She had pink hair and emerald green eyes she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Then he realized he was lying on top of her and started to blush.

"Um…sorry, I didn't see you and I was running late." the boy said frantically.

"It's o.k. I didn't see you either." Then he helped the girl up.

"Hey my name is Naruto by the way." Said the blond boy.

"My name is Sakura." Said the pink haired girl.

"So you are the new girl, right?"

Sakura just nodded her head. "Yes, and I was wondering if you knew where room 37B was?"

"O' that is by my class I can take you there." said Naruto.

"Thank-you."

Naruto led Sakura up a flight of stairs and to her class. And told her that he would meet her outside the classroom when it was time for next period.

* * *

When Naruto had left she went into the classroom. As she entered the room became quite.

obviously expecting the teacher but they remand quite. As they watched her, awestruck by her beauty.

Sakura just ignored them as she walked past the rows of students, and took her seat next to a blond girl with blue eyes and a slight smile on her face.

"Hey the name is Ino." She said "And you must be new here. I will introduce you to all my friends in this class, if you would like." Sakura just nodded her head as Ino grabbed her arm and took her to a group of boys and girls all huddled together smirking and laughing every once and a while.

"O.K. This is Tenten she is really strong and is dating Neji." Teneten smiled and said "Hey."

"And this is Neji, Tenten's bf he is super strong! This is my boyfriend Shikamaru. O' and this is Gaara he is kind of scary but we still love him! And this is his sister Temari." Ino introduced Hinata, Kiba.

"And lastly is Sasuke he is kind of gloomy and grouchy. But he is supper cute!!"

Sakura kind of spaced out after that. All she could see was Sasuke. The way is jaw was smooth and had a slight angle to it that made him look so handsome, and those eyes they were black. They looked like they could go on forever without ever seeing light.

Sasuke looked up to and the slight curve in her hips'. He knew right then he wanted her and that no one could touch this beautiful blossom in front of him but him and him alone. He was going to have her no matter what took. see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had pink hair and emerald eyes, but mostly he couldn't stop looking at the curves of her body. The way her breasts seemed so round and so perfect.

"Sasuke,Sasuke, SASUKE!!" Ino yelled at the dazed Sasuke.

Sakura meerly blushed becouse she could feel his gaze on her. It was like he was touching her. The thought made a shiver go down her spine in exitmen.

* * *

At the sound of the bell sakura went outside the classroom to find Naruto but ran into something hard like a wall. She looked up to see Sasuke looking down at her. He offered her his hand to help her up. Sakura took his hand, feeling his warmth run up her body, as he helped her up. Then a loud noise broke into there ear drum.

"hey, Sakura! Over hear!" naruto yelled at them while pushing the crowd away to get to the pink haired blossom.

She meerly smilled at the blonde boy who had finally made his way to them.

"hey,Dobe, Leave." said Sasuke with a calm voice witch, as if they were talking about the weather.

Naruto fummed, "NO, Teme you leave, i am here to take Sakura to her next class."

Then they noticed she had left obesly not wanting to get in the middle of there fight.

* * *

Sakura had made it to her next class, witch was gym. Thank god she needed to get this frustration out.

Then she made her way to the locker rooms and got changed into her new gym uniform. It was shorts ( i mean really REALLY short, shorts) and a tank-top. witch she just borrowed Ino's big Baggy t-shirt to cover her up. Then she took a rubber band and tied the shirt in the back exposing her flat tummy and seemed to make her boobs look bigger. When she stepped out of the locker room she found that all the guys were staring some even bold anogh to whistle or make some sort of rude coment with the words involving 'you, me, date, hott, babe.' (hehe) She just ignored them as usuall and sat up in the bleachers with her friends (ion,tenten,hinata,ect.)(only the girls)

Sasuke just drooled at her. Then he felt his manhood start to grow. Sasuke just blushed slightly embaressed.

then a booming voice was herd as one of the male couches voices was herd over the mic.

"Ok we are going to acces everyone of you. when i call your name please come down her next to me for your assesment. First up is..."

(iguess you are just going to have to wait. HEHE I am sooo evil!)


End file.
